


Waves

by RowynSN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowynSN/pseuds/RowynSN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic was like a wave. For a moment, the tide recedes and in the next, it engulfs all she knows. Kira felt it at the surface. Always there, never changing. Even when her mother tried to teach her what little she knew. Her magic was too much and the cycle of recede and engulf never changed.</p><p>And that lead her to her. The brunette with the short hair and bright smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consumedly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/gifts).



> Happy birthday! Sorry this is short and not as flushed out as it could be. But I had a very limited time to write this. I hope you like it still and have a great birthday. :)

Magic was like a wave. For a moment, the tide recedes and in the next, it engulfs all she knows. Kira felt it at the surface. Always there, never changing. Even when her mother tried to teach her what little she knew. Her magic was too much and the cycle of recede and engulf never changed.

And that lead her to her. The brunette with the short hair and bright smile. The shop she owned was chaotic. Books and different types of incense were everywhere in either stacks or in wood containers. A large crystal lay in the middle of the room, glowing faintly. Other crystals surrounded it in colorful plastic containers. The shop was only open one day a week and the time she went in, no other customers were there. It was a wonder the shop was still running if this was how it was every week.

“Can I help you?” she said from behind the counter, sorting herbs and flowers into trays, not even looking up.

“Do you have anything to control magic?”

The woman’s hand froze, dropping a blue flower before she looked up and met her eyes. 

“Control whose magic?”

“My magic.”

The woman physically relaxed then came from behind the counter and motioned her towards the back. “Nothing will help you here.” Then where were they going?

Kira followed until they reach a door at the back. Inside were white walls, nothing else. The woman pulled her by her arm and they passed the walls to go to a distorted world filled with trees and purple grass. The sky was black, but the rest of the world was bright.

“Show me your magic - ”

A crack and a woman with red hair, hands on her hips appeared. She glared at the other woman. It was then Kira noticed the woman hadn’t let go of her.

“Malia! Why did you bring someone here without my permission?”

“She says she has magic and needs help.”

The woman turned her furious gaze towards her. “And do you?”

Kira nodded and Malia must have realized her hand had been there the entire time and let go. It got colder. She rubbed her arms.

“Prove it then.”

Malia rolled her eyes. “What do you think I was doing before you got here?”

Taking a deep breath, Kira put her hands out and closed her eyes. Her magic was itching to come out. She only needed to command it forward. As it came out, she opened her eyes to a bolt of lightning that burned a tree to nothing in front of her.

They both accepted her after that and she was let into their world of witches. It was a savage world of betrayal and opportunists that required her to be on constant vigilance when they went on missions. Malia and Lydia investigated magic misuse and Kira came along for the ride and to help on the rare case they needed it. Mostly they helped her control her powers during that time. Sometimes by binding objects to it (they always broke though), sometimes by taking a part of her magic when it became too much. It was stressful, but Malia was what made it worth it. 

She was sweet and blunt and Kira found herself growing a crush.

It happened after a job when they went to get lunch to celebrate, just her and Malia. They decided on Mexican. The restaurant was empty and they got a table right away.

“You did good today,” Malia said.

Kira smiled. “I tried. Though,” Kira’s smile fell, “we weren’t able to save Jane.”

Malia put her hand on top of Kira’s. Her cheeks decided it would be a good time to heat. “No one can save everybody.”

She nodded and they stared at each other for a moment. And was it just her or were their faces getting closer?

“Are you ready to order?” their server said. They both moved further away from each other instantly and Malia removed her hand.

“Could we have some more time?”

The server smiled and nodded before leaving.

Kira scanned over the menu for a good chunk of time, eyes glazed over, trying to decode what the previous moment meant. When she looked up, she noticed Malia was staring at her.

“I hate beating around the bush so I’m just going to say it: I like you. A lot.”

Kira perked. “As in romantically?”

“Are you ready to order now?” Both of them didn’t turn to the server.

Malia answered before she was able to, “No. Come back later.” The server left and Malia said, “As in romantically.” She smiled and Kira returned it. Their hands joined underneath the table.

Kira laughed when she saw the server eying them as if to see what was taking them so long to order. “Remember to give her a big tip.”

“I will.”

And then the server came back and they ordered and Kira couldn’t stop smiling, Malia’s warm hand still in hers.


End file.
